


Stardust

by BubblegumCannibal



Series: With Honor and Magic [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, oc brainworms, two nerds talk about stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumCannibal/pseuds/BubblegumCannibal
Summary: Dorian Pavus meets a sick warden and talks about the stars to help sober him up.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Warden, Dorian Pavus/OC
Series: With Honor and Magic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/526240
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> It's been a while. Have this old something of a re-write of my first work with these chumps. Just have it.

He feels... horrible, that Warden does. His body felt aflame with a sickness he thought he should have had after his joining. His muscles tightened with every dry heave and his stomach felt as if the bile had finally begun to boil through. And to think he believed that he could have avoided this and simply lived through casual deliriousness. No amount of healing magic or home remedies could save him from the cooling touch of the head medics to a good bowl of meaty soup and aspic-- this was torturous. 

"You're in need of something that you hate to help you cough up all that gunk in your stomach."

"Not in the mood, Dorian."

"I'm serious. Either that or shove something down your throat to help." Eien looks up from behind the tree and squints. Dorian's brows raise, "Noted."

He looks pale, a touch of dampness now beading at his brow as he slinks to the ground with a huff. "Talk to me. Tell me something about... uh... science or whatever you studied in Tevinter."

"Lucky you, I studied advanced science."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm. I'm a tenth year Enchanter with too much time on my hands, so I taught science for fun to those wanted to listen to me babble."

"I'd like to listen," he hiccuped.

Dorian taps at his chin, "Did you know we are actually made of stardust?"

"Stardust? It can't be true."

"Ah," Dorian exclaims, "but it is! We match the elements and atoms that make galaxies by a large percentage-- 90 or so percent. Our planet holds the crucial elements needed in our life in what can be found in space: carbon, hydrogen, nitrogen, oxygen, phosphorus and sulfur."

"And how would you know this? It's not like we've ever shot a mage to the moon."

"True, but nothing stops the power of determined dwarves and excited mages with a really large telescope."

Eien's on the ground now, still sitting across from the tree he used to brace himself. His breathing has began to regulate, but the color to his skin is still gone. With a hand reached, Dorian can feel the heat radiating from him, a fever burning away quietly in waves of nausea.

Poor guy.

"Keep going," he says. 

"You must enjoy listening to me talk. No matter-- I do too." There's a weak chuckle and Dorian responds with a nod, "The sun seems to take up the most space in our galaxy as the largest star we have, but also if it makes it to supernova-- we will be dead before then."

"You're joking."

"I thought you'd know that one, at least."

Eien shakes his head, "I like to stargaze. That's entirely different."


End file.
